Braveheart's Story
by Braveheart12
Summary: When a young apprentice: Bravepaw, lives the life of the Clans, a mysterious shadow sweeps through the forest. Tensions rise between the Clans, GroundClan, RuneClan, WinterClan, and AquaClan. Friends become enemies, and almost no one can be trusted.


Prologue

_Blasting winds sped through the air, howling like a pack of wolves. The sky was petrifyingly dark. The only sounds that appeared to be were the hooting of an owl, and the muttering of cats._

"Welcome everyone. We gather in peace to talk."

_There were many cats, all sitting in a small clearing surrounded by pines. About half of the lot were very fluffy._

"This is a _very_ important gathering between these two Clans. WinterClan and AquaClan come forth with each of their leaders to discuss the growing disaster." The charr-black cat stepped back.

Another cat, this time bigger, padded forward. "Thank you Flintwind. You make a great deputy cat." The big cat cleared his throat. "Yes. Greetings WinterClan. We all know about the problem. For those who do not know, I shall explain."

"It's not like we're mouse-brained!" yowled a brown cat from the far side of the clearing.

The large cat completely ignored the comment and carried on. "There is something in the forest which is destroying our Clans. It is so referred "annihilating" our warriors. We know that this can't just be any stupid warrior from one of the other Clans, for example, the "Over-Confident" RuneClan and the weakest of us all, GroundClan. This mystical shadow is sweeping through our beloved woods, ruining our strength. We will be known as the weakest Clans if we own up. And it just gets worse. So far we have heard that we are the only ones suffering."

"According to my calculations, I believe that if the other 3 Clans team up, they will be able to simply plow through our territories and rule the forest." a brown tom cat meowed.

"Yes, we know Riverflow. But you, as our medicine cat, have probably not received a message from StarClan, the Clan in the sky, that gives us prophecies." the large tom meowed.

Rapidly, a white owl with a blood-covered wing swooped across the clearing and flew away.

"A Prophecy!" Riverflow meowed.

Murmurs spread all around the clearing. "What does that mean?"

"What is the Prophecy?"

The large tom yowled. "_Silence!_ Let Riverflow explain the prophecy!"

Riverflow straightened up, and began to speak. "StarClan has sent a message. Here it is: _The cold ruler of all colours shall destroy the forest and blood will be traded throughout the essence of growth_. That is the prophecy, Limestar."

"That's interesting…" the large tom, Limestar, mumbled, he narrowed his eyes to the point that it looked like they were closed.

Suddenly, Limestar's eyes shot open. "Great StarClan! This could be something bad! It may be a prophecy of how we get destroyed! AquaClan's legacy will crumble!"

Riverflow and another pale she-cat raced up to Limestar's side. "Calm down, Limestar!" Riverflow meowed, "You don't want to make the Clan stressed!"

The pale cat meowed, "Yes. don't be angry. It'll be fine!"

While the "_Big Scene" _carried on, a few WinterClan and AquaClan elders chatted in the corner of the clearing.

"Are you sure this prophecy is actually going to affect us?" a dark brown tom meowed.

"Of course not. Don't be like Limestar, Darkpelt" the second elder meowed.

Darkpelt sighed. "I guess you're right. Limestar is too young to be a leader. His nerves are _very_ weak."

The elders chuckled to themselves as small white fluffy cat with a pale brown neck and tail and a brown tail-tip bounced towards them. "Hello Raggedpelt" the little cat squeaked to the second elder. Then the cat turned to Darkpelt. "Hi Darkpelt! What are you talking about?"

"There is no need to know, young Snowpaw. Remember, you are an apprentice, and we are elders of the two Clans here. We share different news, you have different news."

Suddenly a yowl rose from Limestar. "Everyone! Listen up! I think I know what we should do!"

Riverflow interrupted the Leader of AquaClan: "Don't forget to give thanks to me and Sandpool for calming you down"

The cats in the clearing began to laugh; Limestar slightly blushed.

Limestar put on his serious face again. "Ok, thank you Riverflow and Sandpool. Cats, gather round. I have thought of a series of ideas that will help us. Now, I think I have a good plan…


End file.
